


Shower

by kingster



Series: Pride and other stories [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingster/pseuds/kingster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs is too drunk, Juice is too paranoid. But as we all know, showers unite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been better. But it isn't.

"This is ridiculous," Chibs complains. "You walking me home. I don't need anybody walking me home."  
  
If there ever has been one day (or night, rather) Chibs has needed to be walked home, this is it. So Juice shrugs and explains that Bobby asked him to do it, and he doesn't mind. It's not that far.  
  
"I am not that drunk!"  
  
"Yeah, you are. And actually, you seem even drunker now than when we left."  
  
Chibs flashes a drunk, mischievous smile. "I took one for he road when Bobby told me I should go."  
  
"Of course you did," Juice sighs, "that's probably why he wanted me to walk with you."  
  
Chibs starts on some rant about how he always gets home alright, nothing ever happens cause he's so old and blah blah blah.  The drunker he gets, the thicker his accent gets, and at some point the sounds just stops making sense for Juice, he just throws in a couple of aha's and oh really's now and then to make it sound like a conversation.  
  
Truth to be told, Bobby can't be blamed. He just said that Chibs was way too drunk and someone should bring him home, for the good of everyone. Tig said no fucking way, then they had both turned and looked at Juice. I can do it, he said. You know, you spoil him, Tig said. Me? Nobody ever walks me home. It's cause you always bring home someone to fuck, Juice said and went to look for Chibs. No one would have blamed him if he said no.  
  
"So what do you expect to get out of walking an old drunk man home?" Chibs asks as he's fumbling with the keys in the dark outside his door.  
  
"Uh, nothing, really. Bobby suggested someone should walk you home, and Tig said no, so I said I could do it. Didn't I tell you this fifteen minutes ago?"  
  
Chibs curses and drops his keys. Juice finds his cell, turns on the flash light, bows down and picks them up before Chibs gets to it. He considers for a second unlocking the door, but knows that Chibs will bitch about it ("I can open my own goddamn door!"), so he just hands them over and lights up the keyhole.  
  
"You could have just said no," Chibs says and makes a pleased sound as his door finally opens.  
  
"I didn't mind," Juice says. He's getting tired of the topic. "Does it really matter?"  
  
Chibs flicks on the light, sits down on a chair in the hallway and starts untying his boots.    
  
"You better come in," he looks up at Juice, still standing out in the dark. "I'm good for nothing right now, but at least we can share a joint."  
  
\---  
   
So they smoke a joint together. And that's only happening cause Juice is rolling. Chibs spends most of the time Juice is rolling taking of his shirt and socks.  
  
"I'm starting to think you brought me in to roll," Juice grins, licking the thin paper.  
  
"You're onto me, huh?" Chibs says as he tosses away the socks and lays back down, acting like he's done a full days work.  
  
Juice lights the joint up, and a certain calm spreads. They talk a little about nothing and it's really nice. Juice feels himself sink into the soft bed and when Chibs goes quiet he means to leave, he really does, but suddenly he's off somewhere, in a garden he used to be in as a child, waiting for his turn to jump the trampoline. Chibs is on a bench right by, looking at him, leather jacket, gun holster, cut, everything.    
  
He wakes up abruptly, hearing echoes of Chibs voice in his head. He can hear it clearly, "why are you in my bed?!", but when he looks over at Chibs he's sound asleep, still in his jeans. Looks like he hasn't even moved. Juice checks the time, 4:36, no way he's going home now, this tired. He knows he's probably just being paranoid, but he doesn't want to take the risk, so he brings the pillow, finds a blanket in the living room, and curls up on the couch.  
  
\---  
  
"Morning, Juicy. My bed's not good enough for you?"  
  
Chibs is sitting at the coffee table, looking at him. Juice answers an automatic "yeah, sure," as he wakens, but corrects himself as Chibs words actually sink in, "I mean, your bed is fine, I just figured..." he tries to make an explanatory gesture that fails miserably and finishes with: "uh, you know, couch's great too."  
  
He yawns. Chibs nods indulgently.  
  
"You didn't think I want to wake up finding you in my bed?"  
  
"Pretty much," Juice admits.  
  
"You really think that's how I am?"  Chibs looks at him for what feels like way to long.    
  
Juice looks away. "No, man. I was just being paranoid. I'm sorry."  
  
"Paranoia, huh," Chibs scoffs, "you seriously think I'd wake up and kick you out? How do I know you're not freaked out about sleeping in my bed?!" he demands.    
  
"Dude, why would I mind sleeping in your bed!?"  
  
"Dude," Chibs starts, with his best fake-American accent, "why would I mind you sleeping in my bed?!"  
  
Juice laughs cause there's no answer to that. "You're really annoying in the morning," he states.  
  
Chibs gives him an one-eyebrow-raised look, and leaves for the kitchen. "Aye. That's what happens when people that falls asleep in my bed wakes up on the couch. I get cranky."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Juice grins to himself. "It happens a lot? Maybe you should take that as a hint."  
  
"Don't push it, boy," Chibs voice is stern from the kitchen, "or you don't get any eggs."  
  
Juice imagines a scenario in his head and the different outcomes. Then he thinks he should just stop being a wimp. Chibs turns as Juice walks into the kitchen, and he points towards a cupboard and says something about coffee when Juice kisses him. He likes the feeling of how Chibs surprise changes into something else. They break the kiss when the frying pan starts to make sounds of melted butter, and Chibs tuns the stove off, moves the pan away.  
  
"You want to shower?" Chibs asks, and Juice hesitates, thinks it might be awkward. He has never really showered with a guy before. Or, maybe after gym class or something, but not like this. In someone's house. In Chibs house. With Chibs.  
  
"Yeah," he decides, "sure."  
  
\---  
  
It's not awkward.  
  
And that's mostly Chibs' credit. He just undresses like nothing, and talks about how he hates bathroom-lighting, at least when he's hung over, and that's why he's got this reading-lamp permanently in here, cause if you twist it right, like this, so it reflects in the mirror, it gives the perfect light. He flicks it on and turns to Juice, who has managed to undress in private during Chibs' great story.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Wow," Juice laughs, "I don't know if that means you're a drunk, or a genius."  
  
"I prefer genius drunk."  
  
The second Juice steps into the bathtub and pulls the shower curtain behind him, he realizes why he's never showered with another guy. He asks Chibs if he ever has, he's got his back against Juice,  adjusting the water and he says: "no, not that I can remember. Maybe when I was a kid. Why do you ask?"  
  
Juice gets filled with an overwhelming sense of happiness. "No reason," he says as casually as he can, a big smile spreading across his face. He tries to hide it when Chibs says something about the water being good and turns to him, but he's too slow to put his game face on, and Chibs catches a glimpse of his smile.  
  
"Sometimes I'd really like to know what's going on in that head of yours," he says, but the way he says it is  not condescending, just curious, like he really doesn't know what going on. So Juice tells him that he's happy, and Chibs chuckles and pulls him into the warm spray of the shower.  
  
"Happy, huh? To be in my shower? You really are a weird one."  
  
\---  
  
At first, Juice thinks he's gonna be satisfied with just making out, but the combination of warm, wet water, and warm, wet mouths, turns into slippery bodies that just keeps getting closer. Then he thinks he's going to be satisfied with jerking off together. And he is for a while, until his hung over-horny kicks in and turns everything in his head dirty. He grabs a fistful of Chibs neck hairs and pulls him close. Chibs waits for him to do something, say something, and Juice just holds him there for a few seconds, deciding.  
  
"You can be inside me if you want," Juice says, and Chibs gives a small nod, kisses him.  
  
There's something about hangover-fucking that boosts his threshold of pain more than regular sex. It's like too much is barely enough. Chibs inside him should hurt, but it doesn't. It's just right. Chibs is behind him, right hand on his cock, his left arm locked over his chest, like a belt. He likes the feeling of being trapped.  
  
"Can't wait any longer," Chibs says and sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Juice's neck. Suddenly Juice can't either.

\---


End file.
